muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Mumford
The Amazing Mumford is a talented magician from Sesame Street, but his magic tricks sometimes go awry. His characteristic magic words are "A la peanut butter sandwiches!" After saying this and waving his wand, there is a puff of smoke usually accompanied by either a "poof" noise or magical tinkling sounds, and then after clearing, it reveals how the trick has gone wrong. Grover often appeared as Mumford's over-eager assistant. Casting history Following the passing of Jerry Nelson, the role of the character was inherited by John Kennedy.[http://www.sesameworkshop.org/season49/behind-the-scenes/puppeteer-bios/john/ Sesame Street Season 49 press kit] Among his earliest performances of the character include an #ELMOtivation video, published on Sesame Street's social media in October 2018 and Caroll Spinney's retirement party the same month. His first performance as Mumford on the show was a "Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck" segment which first aired in Episode 4906. Kennedy previously performed the character on-set for A Magical Halloween Adventure, where Jerry Nelson looped his dialogue later. However, one brief bit of dialogue remains unlooped in the final product: a scene in which Mumford speaks on the phone with his friend Gilda the Great. Notes * Mumford's voice is based on that of the famous comedian W. C. Fields. * The CTW archives' program summaries for Episode 0305 and Episode 0322 refer to Mumford as "the Amazing Ralph." * On Sesamstrasse, the German co-production, Mumford is named "Mumpitz", which means nonsense or balderdash. * According to The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook, Mumford lives in a castle, next door to the castle owned by Count von Count. *Mumford has a cousin, The Fantastic Finkelman, who appears in Episode 1815. * In Episode 3845, Mumford states his personal web address is "www.alapeanutbuttersandwiches.com." Sketches Filmography , his last appearance as performed by Jerry Nelson.]] * Sesame Street * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting * Sing Yourself Silly! * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years * Imagine That * Don't Forget to Watch the Movie * CinderElmo * A Magical Halloween Adventure * A Celebration of Me, Grover * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Episodic Appearances *Season 6: 0733 *Season 7: 0839, 0886 *Season 9: 1150 *Season 10: 1196, 1213, 1291, 1307 *Season 11: 1367 *Season 13: 1583, 1605, 1607, 1637, 1671, 1676, 1691, 1705 *Season 14: 1772, 1779, 1815 *Season 16: 1972, 2033 *Season 18: 2293, 2324, 2341 *Season 19: 2358, 2359, 2360, 2405, 2407, 2415, 2485 *Season 20: 2488, 2496, 2520, 2543, 2566, 2572, 2581, 2594, 2598, 2599, 2607 *Season 21: 2658, 2704, 2711 *Season 22: 2794, 2808, 2857 *Season 23: 2949, 2953, 2973, 2996, 3005 *Season 24: 3074, 3075, 3080, 3108 *Season 25: 3157, 3198, 3251 *Season 26: 3348 *Season 27: 3401, 3457, 3468, 3521 *Season 28: 3593, 3619, 3647, 3655 *Season 29: 3700, 3714 *Season 30: 3830, 3845 *Season 31: 3869 *Season 32: 3943, 3972 *Season 33: 3999, 4014, 4027 *Season 36: 4107, 4108 *Season 42: 4270 *Season 50: 5013 Book appearances * The Amazing Mumford and His Amazing Subtracting Trick (1972) * More Sesame Street Finger Puppets (1972) * The Sesame Street ABC Storybook (1974) * Big Bird's Busy Book (1975) * See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil (1975) * The Sesame Street A to Z Coloring Book (1976) * The Sesame Street Block Party Coloring Book (1977) * The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook (1977) * Who's Who on Sesame Street (1977) * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook (1978) * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words! (1979) * The Amazing Mumford Presents All About Bones (1980) * The Count Counts a Party (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * The Amazing Mumford Presents the Magic Weather Show (1981) * I Have a Friend (1981) * Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem (1981) * Put & Play Magic Show (1981) * The Sesame Street Sun (1981) * Which One Doesn't Belong? (1981) * Big and Little Stories (1982) * More Who's Who on Sesame Street (1982) * A Sesame Street Christmas (1982) * The Sesame Street Word Book (1983) * There's No Place Like Home (1983) *''Big Bird's Alphabet Book'' (1984) *''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' (1984) * Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button (1984) * A Silly Sesame Street Story: The Three Little Pigs (1984) * Trace & Color Alphabet (1984) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (1985) * I Can Count to Ten and Back Again (1985) * ABC (1986) * A My Name Is Annabel (1986) * Sesame Street ABC (1986) * Colors (1987) * A My Name Is Alice (1989) * Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad (1992) * Imagine... A Million Kittens for Elmo (1993) * Knock, Knock! Who's There? (1994) * B is for Books! (1996) * Elmo's Tricky Tongue Twisters (1998) * The Counting Carnival (2003) * Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time (2007) * Color Carnival (2008) Character merchandise * Sesame Street Beans Sources See also * The Amazing Mumford books __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Magic Category:Sesame Street Character Sketches